Potop/Rozdział LXXXI
Jakkolwiek Ketling bliskim był osoby księcia Bogusława, jednakże nie wszystko wiedział i nie wszystko umiał opowiedzieć Kmicicowi, co się działo w Taurogach, albowiem zaślepiało go to, że sam się w Billewiczównie kochał. Bogusław innego także miał powiernika, a mianowicie pana Sakowicza, starostę oszmiańskiego, i ten jeden tylko wiedział, jak głęboko zabrnął książę w afekt dla swej wdzięcznej branki oraz jakich sposobów używał, aby jej serce i osobę posiąść. Miłość ta była po prostu żądzą piekącą, bo do innych uczuć serce Bogusławowe nie było zdolne, ale tak gwałtowną, iż ów doświadczony w amorach kawaler głowę tracił. I nieraz wieczorami, gdy zostali ze starostą oszmiańskim sam na sam, chwytał się Bogusław za włosy, wołając: — Gorzeję, Sakowicz, gorzeję! Sakowicz wnet sposób znajdował. — Kto chce miód wybrać — mówił — musi pszczoły odurzyć, a małoż to durzących dryjakwi ma medyk waszej książęcej mości? Dziś mu słowo rzec, jutro będzie po harapie. Lecz książę nie chciał chwytać się tego sposobu, a to z rozmaitych przyczyn. Naprzód, któregoś dnia pojawił mu się we śnie stary pułkownik Billewicz, dziadek Oleńki, i stanąwszy wedle wezgłowia, wpatrywał się w niego, aż do pierwszego piania kogutów, groźnymi oczyma. Bogusław ten sen zapamiętał, tak zaś był ów rycerz bez trwogi przesądny, tak się bał czarów, sennych ostrzeżeń i nadprzyrodzonych zjawisk, iż dreszcz go przejmował na myśl, w jakiej grozie i w jakiej postawie pojawiłoby się po raz wtóry owo widziadło, gdyby za radą Sakowicza poszedł. Sam starosta oszmiański, który w Boga nie bardzo wierzył, ale snów i czarów bał się także, zachwiał się nieco w radach. Drugą przyczyną powściągliwości Bogusławowej było to, że "Wołoszka" bawiła z pasierbicą w Taurogach. Nazywano "Wołoszką" księżnę Januszową Radziwiłłową. Pani ta pochodząc z kraju, w którym niewiasty dość wolne miewają obyczaje, nie była wprawdzie zbyt surową, owszem, może aż nadto na uciechy dworzan i fraucymeru wyrozumiała, jednakże nie mogłaby ścierpieć, aby pod jej bokiem człowiek, mający być mężem jej pasierbicy, spełnił występek wołający o pomstę do nieba. Lecz i później, gdy wskutek namów Sakowicza i z wolą księcia wojewody wileńskiego "Wołoszka" wyjechała z księżniczką Januszówną do Kurlandii, Bogusław nie ośmielił się na występek. Bał się straszliwego krzyku, który by na Litwie całej powstać musiał. Billewiczowie, ludzie możni, nie omieszkaliby go gnębić procesem, prawo zaś karało podobne uczynki utratą mienia, czci i gardła. Radziwiłłowie byli wprawdzie dość potężni i mogli deptać po prawie, lecz gdyby zwycięstwo przechyliło się w wojnie na stronę Jana Kazimierza, wówczas i tak mógł młody książę popaść w srogie terminy, w których zbrakłoby mu potęgi, przyjaciół i popleczników. A właśnie trudno już było przewidzieć, jak się wojna skończy, gdy Kazimierzowi co dzień sił przybywało, Karolowa zaś potęga malała konieczną ludzi utratą i wyczerpywaniem się pieniędzy. Książę Bogusław, człowiek popędliwy, ale i polityk, liczył się z położeniem. Żądze trawiły go ogniem, rozum doradzał powściągliwość, strach zabobonny kiełznał porywy krwi, jednocześnie przyszły nań choroby, jednocześnie zwaliły się sprawy wielkie a pilne, od których częstokroć los całej wojny zależał, i te wszystkie przyczyny targały duszę książęcą, aż ją znużyły śmiertelnie. Wszelako nie wiadomo, jak by się skończyła walka, gdyby i nie miłość własna Bogusławowa. Był to pan niezmiernego o sobie rozumienia. Poczytywał się za niezrównanego statystę, wielkiego wodza, wielkiego rycerza i niezwyciężonego zdobywcę serc niewieścich Miałżeby uciekać się do siły lub odurzających napojów on, który skrzynię kowaną listów miłosnych od różnych znamienitych zagranicznych dam ze sobą woził? Miałyżby jego dostatki, jego tytuły, jego potęga, królewskiej niemal równa, jego wielkie imię, uroda i dworność nie wystarczyć do pokonania jednej trusi szlacheckiej? A przy tym, o ileż triumf większy, o ileż więcej rozkoszy, gdy opór dziewczyny sfolżeje i gdy sama dobrowolnie, z bijącym jak u schwytanego ptaka sercem, z palącą twarzą i oczyma zaszłymi mgłą, obsunie się w te ramiona, które się ku niej wyciągają. Bogusława przechodził dreszcz na myśl o tej chwili i pragnął jej tak prawie mocno jak samej Oleńki. Spodziewał się ciągle, że taka chwila nastąpi, zżymał się, niecierpliwił, łudził samego siebie, czasem zdawało mu się, że jest od niej bliżej, czasem, że dalej, i wówczas wołał, że gorzeje, lecz pracować nie przestawał. Otoczył naprzód dziewczynę drobiazgową troskliwością, tak aby musiała mu być wdzięczną i myśleć, że jest dobry, rozumiał bowiem, że uczucie wdzięczności i przyjaźni jest to łagodny i ciepły płomyk, który później należy tylko rozdmuchać, a wraz w wielki żar się zamieni. Częste przestawanie ich ze sobą miało służyć do tego, aby to przyszło tym pewniej, dlatego też nie okazywał Bogusław żadnej natarczywości, nie chcąc zmrozić zaufania ani przestraszyć. Tymczasem każde spojrzenie, każde-dotknięcie ręki, każde słowo, nic nie szło na darmo, jeno musiało być kroplą drążącą kamień. Wszystko, co czynił dla Oleńki, mogło się tłumaczyć gościnnością gospodarza, owym niewinnym pociągiem przyjaznym, jaki jedna istota dla drugiej uczuwa, ale jednak było to czynione tak, jakby czyniła miłość. Granica była umyślnie zatarta i niewyraźna, aby przekroczenie jej stało się z czasem łatwiejszym i aby dziewczyna snadniej zabłądziła w tych manowcach, gdzie każdy kształt mógł coś, ale mógł i nic nie znaczyć. Gra ta nie godziła się wprawdzie z wrodzoną popędliwością Bogusława, wszelako hamował się, bo sądził, że ona jedynie może doprowadzić do celu, a zarazem znajdował w niej upodobanie takie, jakie znajduje pająk napinający sieć, zdradliwy ptasznik zastawiający sidła lub strzelec tropiący cierpliwie a wytrwale zwierza. Bawiła księcia własna przenikliwość, subtelność i bystrość, których nauczył go pobyt na dworze francuskim. Jednocześnie podejmował pannę Aleksandrę jakby księżnę udzielną, ale tak, że znowu niełatwo było jej odgadnąć, czyli to dzieje się wyłącznie dla niej, czy też wypływa z jego przyrodzonej i nabytej dworności dla płci białej w ogóle. Wprawdzie czynił ją główną osoba wszystkich zabaw, igrzysk, kawalkad i wypraw myśliwskich, lecz wypływało to nieco z natury rzeczy; po wyjeździe księżnej Januszowej do Kurlandii ona była istotnie najdostojniejszą wśród niewiast zgromadzonych w Taurogach. Schroniło się wprawdzie do Taurogów, jako do miejsca leżącego tuż przy granicy, mnóstwo szlachcianek z całej Żmudzi, aby się pod opieką książęcą od Szwedów uchronić, te jednak same Billewiczównie, jako córce najzacniejszego rodu, prym we wszystkim przyznawały. A tymczasem, gdy cała Rzeczpospolita zalewała się krwią, uroczystościom nie było końca. Rzekłbyś: dwór królewski ze wszystkimi dworzany i pannami zjechał na wieś dla wczasu i zabaw. Bogusław rządził jak samowładny monarcha w Taurogach i w całych przyległych Prusach elektorskich, w których częstym bywał gościem, więc wszystko było na jego rozkazy. Miasta dostarczały na skrypty pieniędzy, wojsk, szlachta pruska z ochotą zjeżdżała koleśno i konno na uczty, karuzele i łowy. Bogusław wskrzesił nawet na cześć swej damy zaniechane już wówczas gonitwy rycerskie w szrankach. Pewnego razu sam wziął w nich czynny udział i przybrany w srebrną zbroję, a przepasany błękitną wstęgą, którą panna Aleksandra musiała go przewiązać, zwalił z konia czterech najprzedniejszych rycerzy pruskich, piątego Ketlinga, a szóstego z kolei Sakowicza, choć ten siłę miał tak olbrzymią, że karety, uchwyciwszy za koło, w biegu zatrzymywał. I co za zapał powstał w tłumie widzów, gdy następnie srebrny rycerz klęknąwszy przed swą damą brał z jej rąk wieniec zwycięstwa. Okrzyki brzmiały na podobieństwo grzmotu dział, wiewały chustki, kłaniały chorągwie, on zaś uniósł przyłbicy i patrzył w jej zapłonioną twarz swymi ślicznymi oczyma, przyciskając jednocześnie do ust jej ręce. Innym razem, gdy wśród parkanów rozwścieczony niedźwiedź zażerał się z psami i wszystkie z kolei rozciągał, książę, przybrany tylko w lekką szatę hiszpańską, skoczył do środka z oszczepem i skłuł nie tylko srogą bestię, ale i trabanta; który widząc chwilę niebezpieczeństwa poskoczył mu na ratunek. Panna Aleksandra, wnuczka starego żołnierza, wychowana w tradycjach krwi, wojny i czci dla przewag rycerskich, nie mogła się oprzeć na widok tych czynów podziwowi, a nawet uwielbieniu, nauczono ją bowiem z małego uważać męstwo za pierwszy niemal przymiot męża. Tymczasem książę co dzień składał dowody nadludzkiej prawie odwagi, i co dzień na cześć Oleńki. Goście zebrani, w pochwałach i uniesieniach dla księcia tak wielkich, że bóstwo samo poprzestać by na nich mogło, musieli mimo woli łączyć w rozmowach jej imię z imieniem Bogusława. On milczał, lecz oczyma wypowiadał jej to, czego nie śmiały wypowiedzieć usta... Czar otaczał ją dokoła. Wszystko układało się w ten sposób, żeby ich zbliżać, łączyć, a zarazem wyłączać z tłumu innych ludzi. Trudno było wspomnieć komuś o nim, by jednocześnie o niej nie wspomniał. Myślom samej Oleńki Bogusław narzucał się z siłą nieprzepartą. Każda chwila dnia była obrachowana na to, by czar potężniał. Wieczorem, po igrzyskach, pokoje płonęły od lamp różnokolorowych, rzucających blaski tajemnicze a słodkie, jakoby z krainy snów rozkosznych. na jawę przeniesione; upajające wschodnie wonie przesycały powietrze, ciche dźwięki niewidzialnych harf, lutni i innych instrumentów pieściły uszy, a wśród tych aromatów, świateł, dźwięków chodził on w glorii powszechnych uwielbień, niby zaczarowany królewicz z bajki, młody, piękny, rycerski, świecący jak słońce od klejnotów, a jako pasterz rozkochany.. Jakaż dziewczyna mogła się oprzeć tym urokom, jakaż cnota mogła nie zemdleć wśród tych czarów?... A unikać młodego księcia nie było możności żyjąc z nim pod jednym dachem. i korzystając z jego gościnności, którą aczkolwiek przemocą narzucił, jednakże szczerze i prawdziwie po pańsku wypełniał. Przy tym Oleńka udała się bez niechęci do Taurogów, bo je wolała od ohydnych Kiejdan, również jak wolała rycerskiego Bogusława, który udawał przed nią miłość do opuszczonego króla i ojczyzny, od jawnego zdrajcy Janusza. Owszem, w początkach swego pobytu w Taurogach, pełna była przyjaznych uczuć dla młodego księcia, a spostrzegłszy wkrótce, jak dalece i on stara się o jej przyjaźń, używała nieraz swego wpływu, aby ludziom dobrze czynić. W trzecim miesiącu jej bytności pewien oficer artylerii, przyjaciel Ketlinga. skazany został na rozstrzelanie przez księcia; Billewiczówna, dowiedziawszy się o tym od młodego Szkota, wniosła za nim instancję. — Bóstwo może rozkazywać. nie prosić — odrzekł jej Bogusław i przedarłszy wyrok śmierci, rzucił jej do nóg. — Rządź, rozkazuj! Taurogi spalę, jeżeli choć uśmiech za tę cenę zdołam na twej twarzy wywołać. Nie chcę innej nagrody, jeno mi bądź wesołą i zapomnij o tym, coć dawniej bolało! Ona wesołą nie mogła być, mając w sercu ból, żal i niewypowiedzianą pogardę dla człowieka, którego pierwszą miłością pokochała, a który teraz był w oczach jej większym zbrodniarzem od ojcobójcy. Ów Kmicic, obiecujący za czerwone złote wydać króla jak Judasz Chrystusa, zohydzał się i szpetniał coraz bardziej w jej oczach, aż z biegiem czasu zmienił się w potwór ludzki, w zgryzotę, w wyrzut dla niej samej. Nie mogła sobie darować, iż go kochała, a zarazem nie mogła go zapomnieć nienawidząc. Wobec tych uczuć trudno jej było nawet udawać wesołość, ale natomiast musiała być księciu wdzięczną i za to, że do zbrodni Kmicicowej nie chciał przyłożyć ręki, i za wszystko, co dla niej czynił. Dziwno jej to było, że młody książę, taki rycerz i tak pełen szlachetnych uczuć, nie śpieszył na ratunek ojczyźnie, choć się na praktyki Januszowe nie zgadzał, sądziła wszelako, że taki statysta wie, co robi, i że tego wymaga polityka, której ona swym prostym panieńskim rozumem pojąć nie może. Bogusław napomykał jej też, tłumacząc swoje częste do bliskiej pruskiej Tylży wyjazdy, że sił mu już nie staje od zbytniej pracy, że prowadzi układy między Janem Kazimierzem, Karolem Gustawem, elektorem i że spodziewa się ojczyznę z toni wydźwignąć. — Nie dla nagród, nie dla urzędów to czynię — mówił do niej — brata Janusza nawet poświęcam, który był mi ojcem, bo nie wiem, czy życie dla niego u zawziętości królowej Ludwiki wyproszę, ale czynię to, co mi Bóg, sumienie i afekt dla miłej matki ojczyzny nakazuje... Gdy tak mówił ze smutkiem w delikatnej twarzy i oczyma ku pułapowi zwróconymi, wydawał jej się wzniosłym jako ci bohaterowie starożytni, o których stary pułkownik Billewicz jej opowiadał, co sam w Korneliuszu wyczytał. I wzbierało w niej serce podziwem, uwielbieniem. Powoli doszło do tego, że gdy myśli o nienawistnym Andrzeju Kmicicu zbyt ją zmęczyły, myślała o Bogusławie, aby się ukoić i pokrzepić. Tamten uosabiał dla niej straszliwą i ponurą ciemność, ten światło, w którym rada się kąpie każda dusza stroskana. Pan miecznik rosieński i panna Kulwiecówna, którą także sprowadzono z Wodoktów, popychali jeszcze Oleńkę po owej pochyłości, śpiewając od rana do wieczora hymny pochwalne na cześć Bogusława. Ciążyli mu wprawdzie oboje w Taurogach tak, iż o tym tylko myślał, jakby ich grzecznie precz wyprawić, ale ich sobie zjednał, a zwłaszcza pana miecznika, który z początku niechętny, nawet zagniewan, nie mógł się jednak przyjaźni i faworom Radziwiłła oprzeć. Gdyby Bogusław był tylko znamienitego rodu szlachcicem, nie zaś Radziwiłłem, nie księciem, nie magnatem w monarchiczny niemal majestat przyodzianym, byłaby może Billewiczówna zakochała się w nim na śmierć i życie, wbrew testamentowi starego pułkownika, który jej wybór tylko między klasztorem a Kmicicem zostawiał. Lecz była to panna surowa dla siebie samej i dusza bardzo prawa, więc nawet nie dopuściła do głowy ani marzenia o niczym innym, jak o wdzięczności i podziwieniu dla księcia. Ród jej był zbyt mały, by mogła zostać żoną, a zbyt wielki, by mogła zostać kochanicą Radziwiłła, patrzyła więc na niego, jakby patrzyła na króla będąc przy dworze. Próżno sam starał się nasuwać inne myśli; próżno sam, zapamiętawszy się istotnie w miłości, częścią z rachuby, częścią z uniesienia, powtarzał nieraz, co swego czasu mówił pierwszego wieczoru w Kiejdanach, że Radziwiłłowie nieraz się z szlachciankami żenili; owe myśli nie czepiały się jej, jak woda nie czepia się piersi łabędziej, i pozostała, jaką była, wdzięczną, przyjazną, wielbiącą, szukającą ulgi w myśli o bohaterze, lecz w sercu spokojną. On zaś nie umiał się w jej uczuciach połapać i często wydawało mu się, że jest bliskim celu. Lecz sam ze wstydem i złością wewnętrzną spostrzegał, że nie jest tak śmiałym względem niej, jak bywał względem najpierwszych dam w Paryżu, w Brukseli i w Amsterdamie. Może to było dlatego, że się naprawdę zakochał; a może dlatego, że w tej pannie, w jej twarzy, ciemnych brwiach i surowych oczach było coś takiego, co nakazywało szacunek. Jeden jedyny Kmicic nie podlegał swego czasu temu wpływowi i ani dbając śmiało garnął się do całowania tych surowych oczu i dumnych ust, ale Kmicic był jej narzeczonym. Wszyscy inni kawalerowie, począwszy od pana Wołodyjowskiego, skończywszy na bardzo rubasznej szlachcie pruskiej w Taurogach i samym księciu, mniej byli z nią poufali niż z innymi pannami takiej samej kondycji. Księcia unosiła wprawdzie popędliwość, ale gdy raz w karecie nacisnął jej nogę szepcząc jednocześnie: "Nie bój się..." — a ona odrzekła, iż właśnie boi się, by nie pożałowała położonej w nim ufności, Bogusław zmieszał się i powrócił do dawnej drogi stopniowego podbijania jej serca. Lecz wyczerpywała się i jego cierpliwość. Powoli zaczął też zapominać o strasznym widziadle, które mu się we śnie pojawiło, coraz częściej rozmyślał nad tym, co Sakowicz radził, i nad tym, że Billewiczowie w wojnie wszyscy wyginą; żądze piekły go coraz potężniej, gdy nagle zaszła okoliczność, która bieg rzeczy w Taurogach zupełnie zmieniła. Pewnego dnia przyszła wieść jak piorun, że Tykocin przez pana Sapiehę wzięty, a książę hetman wielki stracił życie w zwaliskach zamku. Zawrzało wszystko w Taurogach, sam Bogusław zerwał się i wyjechał tegoż samego dnia do Królewca, w którym miał widzieć się z ministrami króla szwedzkiego i elektora. Pobyt jego przedłużał się nad pierwotny zamiar. Tymczasem do Taurogów poczęły ściągać oddziały wojsk pruskich, a nawet i szwedzkich. Poczęto mówić o wyprawie przeciw panu Sapieże. Naga prawda, iż Bogusław był stronnikiem Szwedów, tak jak jego stryj Janusz, wychodziła na wierzch coraz wyraźniej. Zdarzyło się, że jednocześnie pan miecznik rosieński odebrał wiadomość o spaleniu rodzinnych Billewicz przez oddziały Loewenhaupta, które, pobiwszy powstańców żmudzkich pod Szawlami, niszczyły ogniem i mieczem cały kraj. Wówczas szlachcic zerwał się i pojechał chcąc szkody własnymi oczyma zobaczyć, a książę Bogusław wcale go nie wstrzymywał — owszem, chętnie wyprawił, rzekłszy tylko na drogę: — Teraz waszmość rozumiesz, dlaczegom was do Taurogów sprowadził, bo po prostu mówiąc, życie mi zawdzięczacie. Oleńka została sama z panną Kulwiecówną i natychmiast zamknęła się w swych komnatach, nikogo prócz niektórych niewiast nie widując. Te gdy jej przyniosły wieść, iż książę gotuje wyprawę przeciw wojskom polskim, nie chciała im zrazu wierzyć, lecz pragnąc się upewnić, kazała prosić do siebie Ketlinga, wiedziała bowiem, iż młody Szkot niczego przed nią nie utai. Jakoż stawił się natychmiast, szczęśliwy, że go przywołano, że przez chwilę będzie mógł rozmawiać z tą, która opanowała mu duszę. Billewiczówna poczęła go wypytywać: — Panie kawalerze — rzekła -tyle wieści krąży po Taurogach. że błądzimy w nich jako wśród lasu. Jedni mówią, że książę wojewoda swoją śmiercią zmarł; drudzy; że na szablach rozniesion. Jaka jest przyczyna jego śmierci? Ketling zawahał się przez chwilę; widocznym było, że walczy z wrodzoną nieśmiałością, na koniec zarumienił się mocno i odrzekł: — Przyczyną upadku i śmierci księcia wojewody pani jesteś. — Ja?... — zapytała ze zdumieniem panna Billewiczówna. — Tak jest, bo książę nasz wolał zostać w Taurogach niż bratu iść na ratunek. O wszystkim tu zapomniał... przy tobie, pani. Teraz ona z kolei zapłonęła jak róża purpurowa. Nastała chwila milczenia. Szkot stał z kapeluszem w ręku, ze spuszczonymi oczyma i głową schyloną na piersi, w postawie pełnej czci i uszanowania, na koniec podniósł głowę, strząsnął jasne pukle włosów i rzekł: — Pani, jeżeli cię obraziły moje słowa, pozwól mi klęknąć przed sobą i na kolanach prosić cię o przebaczenie. — Nie czyń tego, panie kawalerze — odrzekła żywo panna widząc, że młody rycerz zgina już kolano. — Wiem, iż coś rzekł, toś rzekł w szczerości serca, bom to z dawna spostrzegła, żeś mi życzliwy. Zali nie tak? Zali mi waćpan nie życzysz?... Oficer podniósł swe anielskie oczy do góry i położywszy rękę na sercu, głosem tak cichym jak szmer wiatru, a smutnym jak westchnienie rzekł tylko : — Ach, pani! pani!.. I w tej chwili przestraszył się, że za wiele powiedział; więc znów głowę schylił na piersi i przybrał postawę dworzanina słuchającego rozkazów ukochanej królewny. — Wśród obcych tu jestem i bez opieki — rzekła Oleńka — a choć sama potrafię czuwać nad sobą i Bóg mnie od przygody uchroni; przecież i ludzkiej mi pomocy potrzeba. Chceszli waćpan być moim bratem? Chcesz mnie ostrzec w potrzebie, abym wiedziała, co czynić, i wszelakich sideł uniknąć mogła? To rzekłszy Wyciągnęła doń rękę, on zaś teraz: przyklęknął; mimo iż mu broniła, i ucałował końce jej palców: — Mów waćpan, co tu się dzieje koło mnie? — Książę kocha panią — odrzekł Ketling. — Czyś pani tego nie spostrzegła? Ona zaś zakryła twarz rękoma. — Widziałam i nie widziałam. Czasem wydawało mi się, że on jeno dobry bardzo... — Dobry!... — powtórzył jak echo oficer: — Tak jest. A czasem, gdy mi przyszło do głowy, żem, nieszczęsna żądze wzbudzić w nim mogła, tom i tak uspokajała się tym, iż żadna mi od niego nie grozi napastliwość. Byłam mu wdzięczna za to, co dla mnie czynił, choć, Bóg widzi, nie wyglądałam jego nowych łask, bojąc się i tak tych, które już wyświadczył. Ketling odetchnął. — Mogęż śmiele mówić? — zapytał po chwili milczenia. — Mów waćpan. — Książę dwóch ma tylko powierników: pana Sakowicza i Patersona, a Paterson mnie wielce życzliwy, bo z jednych krajów pochodzim i na ręku mnie nosił. Więc co wiem, to wiem od niego. Książę kocha panią: żądze płoną w nim jako smoła w pochodni. Wszystko, co tu się dzieje, wszystkie owe uczty, łowy, karuzele i ten turniej, po którym dotąd, dzięki książęcej ręce, krew mi się rzuca ustami, dzieje się dla waćpanny. Książę miłuje cię, pani, bez pamięci, ale nieczystym ogniem, bo cię chce pohańbić, nie zaślubić; bo chociaż nie mógłby znaleźć godniejszej, królem nawet wszystkiego świata, nie tylko księciem będąc, przecie myśli o innej... Przeznaczona mu jest księżniczka Anna i jej fortuna. Wiem to od Patersona, i Boga wielkiego, jego ewangelię biorę za świadka, że szczerą prawdę mówię. Nie wierz, pani, księciu, nie ufaj jego dobrodziejstwom, nie ubezpieczaj się jego moderacją, czuwaj, strzeż się, bo ci tu zdradę na każdym kroku gotują. Dech zamiera w piersiach od tego, co mi Paterson mówił. Równego Sakowiczowi zbrodniarza w świecie nie ma... nie mogę o tym mówić, po prostu nie mogę mówić! Gdyby nie przysięga, którom księciu składał, że życia i osoby jego strzec będę, ta ręka, pani, i ta szpada uwolniłyby cię od groźby ustawicznej... Ale pierwszego zabiłbym Sakowicza... Tak jest! jego pierwszego przed wszystkimi ludźmi! przed tymi nawet, którzy w mojej ojczyźnie krew z ojca mego wytoczyli, fortunę zagarnęli i tułacza, jurgieltnika ze mnie uczynili... Tu Ketling trząść się począł z uniesienia, przez chwilę gniótł tylko ręką gardę szpady, słowa wyrzec nie mogąc, następnie ochłonął i jednym tchem wypowiedział, jakie sposoby podsuwał księciu Sakowicz. Panna Aleksandra, ku wielkiemu jego zdziwieniu, zachowała się dość spokojnie, ujrzawszy grożącą sobie przepaść, tylko twarz jej pobladła i stała się jeszcze poważniejszą. Nieugięta wola odbiła się w jej surowym spojrzeniu. — Potrafię się uchronić! — rzekła — tak mi dopomóż Bóg i święty krzyż! — Książę dotychczas nie chciał iść za radą Sakowicza — dodał Ketling — lecz gdy ujrzy, że droga, którą obrał, do niczego nie prowadzi... I począł opowiadać o przyczynach, które Bogusława zatrzymywały. Panna słuchała ze zmarszczoną brwią, ale niezbyt uważnie, bo już poczęła myśleć o tym, jak by się wyrwać spod tej straszliwej opieki. Lecz że w całym kraju nie było miejsca nie oblanego krwią i plany ucieczki nie przedstawiały się jasno, zatem wolała o nich nie mówić. — Panie kawalerze — rzekła wreszcie — odpowiedz mi na jedno jeszcze pytanie. Stoili książę Bogusław po stronie króla szwedzkiego czy polskiego? — Nikomu z nas nietajno — odrzekł młody oficer — że książę nasz pragnie należeć do rozbioru tej Rzeczypospolitej, ażeby Litwę w udzielne księstwo dla siebie zmienić! Tu umilkł i rzekłbyś, że jego myśl pobiegła mimo woli śladami myśli Oleńki, bo po chwili dodał: — Elektor i Szwedzi na usługi księcia, a że całą zajmują Rzeczpospolitę, więc nie ma się przed nimi gdzie schronić. Oleńka nie odrzekła nic. Ketling czekał jeszcze przez chwilę, czy go o co zapytać nie zechce, lecz gdy milczała, ciągle własnymi myślami zajęta, poczuł, że nie należy jej przeszkadzać, więc zgiął się we dwoje w pożegnalnym ukłonie, zamiatając ziemię piórami od kapelusza. — Dziękuję, panie kawalerze — rzekła wyciągnąwszy doń rękę. Oficer nie odwracając się zaczął cofać się ku drzwiom. Nagle na twarzy jej pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce, zawahała się przez chwilę, nareszcie rzekła: — Słowo jeszcze, panie kawalerze. — I każde jest dla mnie łaską... — Waćpan znałeś pana... Andrzeja Kmicica... — Tak jest, pani... z Kiejdan. Ostatni raz widziałem go w Pilwiszkach, gdyśmy z Podlasia w te strony ciągnęli. — Czy prawda?... czy prawdę książę powiedział, iż mu się pan Kmicic ofiarował na osobę króla polskiego targnąć?... — Nie wiem, pani... Wiadomo mi jeno, iż się w Pilwiszkach ze sobą naradzali, za czym książę odjechał z nim w lasy i tak długo nie wracał, że Paterson począł się bać i wysłał wojsko na spotkanie. Ja właśnie prowadziłem ten oddział. Spotkaliśmy księcia, gdy już wracał. Uważałem, że był zalterowan bardzo, jakby wielkie wzruszenie duszy przebył. Rozmawiał też sam ze sobą, co mu się nigdy nie zdarza. Słyszałem też, jako rzekł: "Diabeł by się na to porwał..." Zresztą nic więcej nie wiem... Jeno później, gdy książę wspominał o tym, z czym mu się pan Kmicic ofiarował, pomyślałem sobie: jeśli to było, to wtedy być musiało. Billewiczówna zacisnęła wargi. — Dziękuję — rzekła. I po chwili została sama: Myśl ucieczki opanowała ją zupełnie. Za wszelką cenę postanowiła wyrwać się z tych ohydnych miejsc i spod władzy tego zdradzieckiego księcia. Ale dokąd się udać? Wsie i miasta były w ręku szwedzkim, klasztory poburzone, zamki zrównane z ziemią, kraj cały roił się od żołdaków i od straszniejszych od nich zbiegów wojskowych, zbójców, wszelkiego rodzaju łotrzyków. Jakiż los mógł czekać dziewczynę rzuconą na pastwę tej burzy? Kto z nią pójdzie? Ciotka Kulwiecówna, pan miecznik rosieński i kilkunastu jego czeladzi. A czyż siły te ochronią ją?... Poszedłby może i Ketling, może by nawet znalazł garść wiernych żołnierzy i przyjaciół, którzy by chcieli mu towarzyszyć, lecz Ketling kochał się w niej zbyt widocznie, więc jakże jej było zaciągać u niego dług wdzięczności, który by zbyt wielką ceną spłacać następnie przyszło? Wreszcie, jakież miała prawo zamykać los temu młodzieńcowi, ledwie wyrosłemu z pacholęcia, i narażać go na pościg, na zgubę, jeżeli nie mogła nic mu w zamian prócz przyjaźni ofiarować. Więc pytała sama siebie: co czynić, dokąd uciekać, gdyż tu i tam groziła zguba, tu i tam hańba. W takiej rozterce dusznej poczęła modlić się gorąco, a szczególniej powtarzała gorliwie jedną modlitwę, do której swego czasu stary pułkownik zawsze się w złych terminach uciekał, zaczynającą się od słów: Bóg cię z dzieciątkiem salwował Od Herodowej złości, W Egipcie drogi prostował Dla Twojej przezpieczności... Tymczasem powstał wicher mocny i drzewa poczęły w sadzie za oknami szumieć okrutnie. Nagle przypomniały się zamodlonej panience puszcze, na których skraju wychowała się od małego, i myśl, że w puszczach znajdzie się jedyne bezpieczne schronisko, przeleciała jej jako błyskawica przez głowę. Więc odetchnęła głęboko Oleńka, bo znalazła wreszcie, czego szukała. Tak jest! Do Zielonki, do Rogowskiej! Tam nieprzyjaciel nie pójdzie, łotrzyk nie będzie łupu szukał. Tam swój nawet, jeśli się zapamięta, to może zabłądzić i błądzić aż do śmierci, coż zaś dopiero obcy, dróg nie znający. Tam obronią ją Domaszewicze, myśliwi i Stakjanowie Dymni, a jeśli nie masz ich, jeśli ruszyli wszyscy za panem Wołodyjowskim, toż tymi lasami można aż hen! do innych województw ciągnąć i w innych puszczach spokoju szukać. Wspomnienie pana Wołodyjowskiego rozweseliło Oleńkę. Takiego by jej opiekuna! to prawy żołnierz, to szabla, pod którą i przed Kmicicem, i przed Radziwiłłami samymi można się schronić. Tu przypomniało się jej, że on to właśnie radził wówczas, gdy Kmicica w Billewiczach schwytał, ażeby w Puszczy Białowieskiej spokoju szukać. I słusznie mówił! Rogowska i Zielonka za blisko Radziwiłłów, a koło Białowieży stoi właśnie ten Sapieha, który dopiero co starł z oblicza ziemi najstraszniejszego Radziwiłła. Zatem do Białowieży, do Białowieży, choćby dziś, jutro!... Niech tylko miecznik rosieński przyjedzie, nie będzie zwlekała! Ochronią ją ciemne głębie Białowieży, a później, gdy burza przejdzie, klasztor. Tam jeno spokój prawdziwy być może i zapomnienie wszystkich ludzi, wszystkiego bólu, żalu, pogardy... Kategoria:Potop